Pups & The Friendbae
by Elias Vincent
Summary: While in Los Angeles for a bodybuilding competition Elias befriends a boy named Colby Xanderson. After Colby is mistreated by his jealous girlfriend Diane Elias allows Colby to move in with him allowing Colby to stay with his celebrity idol & secret crush. Will Elias find out about Colby's feelings for him & how will Colby adjust to life in Adventure Bay?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE FRIENDBAE **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S **

It was a beautiful sunny Sunday morning. Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake were in Los Angeles because Elias was competing in the Junior Bodybuilding competition being held that day. With his new found superhuman strength & the physique that went along with it Elias was confident in his chances of winning. After waking up & getting dressed Elias went out to the balcony of the hotel room he was staying in & looked over the city.

"Los Angeles sure is a fascinating place. Considering how many famous people live here it's no wonder there are so many visitors to the city. Anyways I look forward to the bodybuilding competition later today. I think I've got a really good chance of winning. The other competitors will need to work hard to beat me. It's not going to be easy" said Elias with a confident grin. A short time later Angel, Carlana, Everest & Jake woke up & got dressed.

"Good morning. Did you all sleep well last night?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"I certainly did. This has to be 1 of the best hotels in LA" said Carlana in a satisfied tone.

"Today's going to be awesome. When the bodybuilding competition comes around I'm going to dominate the other competitors" said Elias in a cocky manner.

"Before we head out we should get some breakfast" said Everest.

"You said it. Let's go" said Jake as everyone headed down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. They had some buttered toast with orange juice which they all found a delight to eat. After breakfast was done Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake headed out.

"Where do you guys want to go?" asked Angel in uncertainty.

"How about we go down to the beach? It's nice & warm so going there would be perfect" said Carlana with an eager smile.

"To the beach we go" said Elias as he & the others headed to the beach. Upon arriving they noticed a significant number of people there. Most of them were either soaking up some rays, playing volleyball, surfing or swimming.

"Looks like a lot of people have the same idea as us" said Everest with a chuckle.

"It's a beach day we'll surely remember for a long time" said Jake as everyone went to do their own thing. Angel & Everest decided to go for a swim, Carlana & Jake decided to surf & Elias decided to soak up the sun. After stripping down to his Speedo Elias lay down on a towel & relaxed. A short time later a boy with tan skin, spiky blonde hair & brown eyes wearing a sleeveless black top, jeans & black & white shoes walked by. When he saw Elias sunbathing he gasped for joy.

"I can't believe it. Elias Vincent is here in Los Angeles. I've always wanted to meet him" said the boy as he walked over to Elias feeling excited.

"Hello Elias. It's really nice to meet you. I'm Colby Xanderson. I'm a huge fan of yours" said the boy in an excited voice.

"It's nice to meet you too Colby. I'm flattered that you're such a big fan" said Elias as he shook Colby's hand.

"What brings you to Los Angeles?" asked Colby in a curious tone.

"I'm here to compete in the Junior Bodybuilding competition this afternoon. Until then I'm just chilling here on the beach" said Elias with a cheerful smile.

"I see. I'm also competing in the competition. Think you can handle my muscles?" asked Colby as he stripped to his Speedo & flexed his muscles.

"You have a pretty good physique. I'm not worried though. I think I can handle you" said Elias in a cocky manner. A girl with blonde wavy hair, tan skin & brown eyes wearing a cyan dress & matching shoes then walked over.

"Colby Xanderson what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked the girl in anger.

"I'm just talking to Elias Diane. I don't get why you're so jealous of me talking to others" said Colby with a frustrated sigh.

"Don't lie to me. I know you were flirting with him. You're such an unfaithful brat" said Diane as she growled.

"Leave him alone. You're being very rude" said Elias in an annoyed voice.

"He's my boyfriend. I can talk to him however I want. Right now I know for a fact that he's trying to make you feel attracted to him. He always talks about how you're his ideal man & that he'd love to be with you" said Diane with a scowl.

"If you don't go away I'll slap you in the face. Being Colby's girlfriend doesn't entitle you to treat him badly. I have a girlfriend anyways so I don't get why you're acting so jealous for. I refuse to allow a friend to be mistreated" said Elias in a blunt tone.

"This is your fault Colby. I swear you do this on purpose to get attention. I'm so sick of your crap. Go jump off a bridge jerk" said Diane as she punched Colby in the face & stormed off. Tears began running down Colby's face as he stood there in shock.

"What the hell is her problem? I didn't do anything wrong. Diane shouldn't treat me like this" said Colby through his tears. Elias got up & gave Colby a hug to make him feel better.

"It'll be OK. If you stay with me I promise to not let anyone treat you badly" said Elias in a reassuring manner.

"Thank you Elias. I'm so grateful for your kindness. You're a really sweet guy" said Colby in appreciation.

"You're welcome. You seem like a really cool guy to be with. I'd be glad to call you a friend" said Elias with a smile.

"Being your friend would make me the happiest kid in Los Angeles" said Colby as he grinned happily.

"Let's soak up some rays together my friend" said Elias as Colby & he lay down to sunbathe. Colby was ecstatic to be able to hang out with his favourite celebrity. Unbeknownst to Elias Colby was bisexual & was attracted to him. Colby hadn't publicly admitted this to anyone because he was afraid that he'd be ostracized for it. The only other people who seemed to know about Colby's attraction to Elias were his parents & Diane.

"_Elias actually looks super cute in person. I never thought I'd ever actually get to hang out with him. In addition to his outer beauty he has a lot of inner beauty to match. I don't know if I'll ever be able to admit my true feelings though. I'm scared that it might make people think I'm a freak. If I ever do get to admit my feelings I'll feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders"_ thought Colby as he & Elias continued sunbathing. A short time later Angel, Carlana, Everest & Jake returned from surfing & swimming.

"Who's this guy Elias?" asked Angel as she pointed to Colby.

"I'm Colby Xanderson. You must be Elias' parents & pups" said Colby as he shook Angel & Everest's paws & Carlana & Jake's hands.

"Actually we're his respite guardians. Angel's his pet while Everest belongs to us" said Carlana.

"OK. It's nice to meet you anyways" said Colby with a cheerful smile.

"How exactly do you know Elias?" asked Everest as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm a fan of the movies, songs & TV shows he does. For a long time I've always wanted to meet him. He's my celebrity idol" said Colby in an excited voice.

"I see. Looks like your dream to meet him has come true" said Jake with a chuckle.

"It sure has" said Colby as he nodded in agreement.

"Some girl named Diane got jealous of him hanging out with me & treated him poorly. I don't know where she's gone but we need to avoid her" said Elias.

"Good call. You guys want to meet my parents?" asked Colby in a curious tone.

"OK. Where are they?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"I'll show you" said Colby as he took the others to a tanning salon near the beach. Inside his mother Corina was by the front desk. She had blonde hair, tan skin & brown eyes & wore a beautiful rainbow colored dress with matching stiletto heels.

"Hello Colby. Are these guys customers?" asked Corina with a smile.

"No they're my friends. Guys this is my mother Corina" said Colby.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Xanderson" said Elias as he & the others shook Corina's hand. A man with blonde shoulder length hair, brown eyes & tan skin wearing a Hawaiian style shirt, shorts & flip flops then entered the salon. It was Colby's dad Conrad.

"Hey there honey. How have things been here this morning?" asked Conrad in a chill manner.

"It's been a fantastic morning. Quite a few customers have come in to get the desired tans they want" said Corina in cheerfulness.

"Excellent. Good to see you Colby. I see you have some friends" said Conrad with a grin.

"Guys this is my dad Conrad" said Colby as everyone shook Conrad's hand.

"Are you guys from out of town? I can't say I've seen you around before" said Corina.

"We're from Adventure Bay. The reason we came to Los Angeles was for the bodybuilding competition that's happening later today" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"I must admit you have a really good physique. It's like you go to the gym every day" said Conrad in an impressed voice.

"I think both Colby & yourself will do great" said Corina in a confident tone.

"You bet we will. I worked hard to get my body in great shape" said Colby as he flexed his muscles.

"I guess we'll see later who comes out on top. Anyways what do you feel like doing now?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"How about we go & chill at the beach some more?" asked Colby.

"OK. Let's do it" said Elias as everyone returned to the beach. They stayed there for a few hours hanging out & enjoying the weather. Soon it was lunchtime. Everyone headed to a nearby restaurant where they decided to have steak with roast vegetables & gravy. It was a delicious meal that savored their taste buds.

"I love having a nice cooked meal. It never fails to satisfy my hunger" said Angel as she gobbled down her food.

"If this meat was liver I'd be even happier" said Everest as she licked her lips.

"This has to be 1 of the nicest restaurants in LA. The food here is beautiful" said Carlana in amazement.

"It sure is. Whenever my parents get the chance they always take me out to eat in places like this" said Colby as he finished eating.

"You're very to be able to dine at such fantastic eateries like this" said Elias.

"Agreed" said Jake with a nod. Everyone decided to go around checking out the sights in LA once lunch was over. They saw many different landmarks including the Hollywood sign, LAX, the site of the infamous attack that sparked the LA Riots & the various parks that held wide open spaces for people to play & run around in. Colby had a great time hanging out with Elias. Befriending him was easily the best part of the whole day. Soon it was 3:00. The Junior Bodybuilding competition was due to start in an hour. Everyone returned to the hotel where the competition would be held. The event hall was where everything was set up for the competition. Unlike normal bodybuilding competitions it wasn't just poses that were being judged. The contestants also had to show off their strength by lifting weights, moving heavy objects from 1 point to another & holding up a heavy box off the ground for as long as possible. Colby & Elias headed backstage to prepare for the competition. Several other muscular boys were there in their Speedos oiling up & practicing their poses. Among the competitors were an African American boy with blonde crew cut hair & blue eyes & an Italian boy with green eyes & short dark hair. Colby recognized both of them.

"Looks like Kenneth Smith & Roberto Panucci are here" said Colby.

"How exactly do you know them?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"They've been in other competitions I've competed in. Kenneth's from a military family & is a boxer while Roberto's a nasty bully who constantly comes after me" said Colby with a sigh.

"OK" said Elias as Roberto noticed Colby & walked over to him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the gayest bodybuilder in the world" said Roberto in a mocking tone.

"I'll wipe that smug look off your face when I destroy you in this competition" said Colby in a blunt manner.

"I don't think so. Is this your new butt buddy?" asked Roberto as he nodded to Elias.

"I'm his friend. You're a very arrogant little jerk" said Elias with a harsh glare.

"Watch your mouth. You & the faggot better stay out of my way" said Roberto in malice.

"You don't scare me. Buzz off" said Elias as Colby & himself went to get themselves ready for the competition. Overall there were 10 competitors in the entire competition. The audience began to fill up as the competition drew closer. By the time 4:00 rolled around the seating for the audience was almost completely full. The competition's host Randy Sexton then addressed the audience.

"Welcome to the Los Angeles Junior Bodybuilding competition. Today some of the strongest kids from around the world will compete for the title of Junior Champion. Along with the title the winner will receive a special trophy, a protein food package that'll help gain & maintain muscle & a cash prize of $10,000. Let's get the competition underway. For the 1ST round the contestants will lift weights to show off their strength. They'll be judged on how many reps they can do & the pace at which they do their reps" said Randy as the contestants came on stage. Each of them received 50 lb weights to use for the round. After being given the signal to begin they started doing reps. Elias breezed through the round barely breaking a sweat while the other contestants tried to keep up. By the end of the round Elias was the front runner having completed 250 reps while the others could only manage between 100 & 200. For round 2 the contestants were required to carry a series of heavy water jugs from 1 end of the stage to the other carrying only 1 jug at a time. They'd be judged on how quickly they completed the task. Elias continued dominating the competition finishing in 3 minutes while the other contestants took 10-15 minutes. Round 3 had the contestants holding heavy boxes up off the ground for as long as possible where they'd be judged on how long they lasted. The audience was stunned to see Elias hold out for 30 minutes as all the other contestants dropped within 15-20 minutes. For the final round the contestants posed in different ways including front & back double bicep, side chest, front & back lat spread, most muscular & side triceps among other positions where they'd be judged on their physiques. Upon completion of the final round the judges finished their scoring of the contestants with the results being handed to Randy.

"The judges have made their decision. The top 3 contestants are… Colby Xanderson, Elias Vincent & Kenneth Smith. Please step forward" said Randy as Colby, Elias & Kenneth stepped forward. Most of the other contestants clapped & accepted their loss with grace while Roberto growled feeling robbed.

"1ST we'll reveal 3RD place. The 2ND runner up is… Kenneth Smith" said Randy as the crowd applauded. Kenneth was given a medal & $100 in cash for his placement.

"Good luck you 2" said Kenneth as he joined the other contestants.

"Either Colby Xanderson or Elias Vincent will become Junior Champion. The moment of truth has arrived. The 1ST runner up is… Colby Xanderson. Congratulations Elias Vincent you're the Junior Champion" said Randy as the audience cheered excitedly. Colby received a medal & $1,000 in cash while Elias received the trophy, food package & $10,000 in cash.

"Congratulations Elias. If anyone deserved to win over me it was you" said Colby as he & Elias shook hands.

"Thanks. You did a great job yourself. Well done" said Elias with a smile.

"That's all for today folks. Thanks for coming along. See you all later" said Randy as everyone left the event hall. Diane confronted Colby & Elias near the elevator.

"I knew you 2 had snuck off together. I bet you had fun with your little rendezvous didn't you Colby?" asked Diane in a disgusted voice.

"Knock it off Diane. We were competing in a bodybuilding competition which you knew was on today" said Colby in a frustrated tone.

"How much longer are you going to lie to me? You're using it as a cover for your infidelity. I know you & Elias were getting all loved up in a private area" said Diane as she slapped Colby in the face.

"That's enough Diane. You better get out of here or else" said Elias with an angry growl.

"What are you going to do?" asked Diane.

"I'll show you" said Elias as he punched Diane in the face with enough force to render her unconscious.

"That was satisfying. I'd say she got exactly what she deserved" said Colby in a relieved manner.

"You said it" said Elias as Colby & himself returned to Elias' hotel room. Angel, Carlana, Everest & Jake were waiting there for them.

"You 2 both did a great job today. Well done on your accomplishments" said Angel with a proud smile.

"Thanks. Today's been a fantastic day. I wish it never ended" said Colby.

"We need to go to the airport & get our flight back to Adventure Bay. It was nice meeting you & your parents Colby" said Carlana.

"Before you guys go can I get your number Elias? I want to be able to stay in contact" asked Colby in hopefulness.

"Sure thing dude" said Elias as Colby & he exchanged numbers. They were now able to call each other on the phone whenever they wanted.

"Enjoy your flight home" said Colby as he gave Elias a hug.

"We will. See you later" said Everest as she & the others left the room & checked out of the hotel. Colby went to find his parents while everyone else headed to LAX to fly home.

"In just a few hours we'll be back in Adventure Bay & able to relax for the evening" said Jake as everyone arrived at the airport. After checking in they waited for the flight to begin boarding. 30 minutes later Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake boarded the plane & took their seats ready to fly home. The plane left Los Angeles at 5:00 & arrived in Adventure Bay at 7:00 with the flight being relaxed & uneventful. Upon arriving in Adventure Bay Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake headed to Jake's cabin where they ate dinner before settling down for the evening. Later that night as Elias got ready for bed he thought about how good of a day it had been.

"_I had a great day today. Not only did I win the bodybuilding competition but I also made a new friend in Colby. I'm not sure when I'll get to see him again in person but it's nice to know that we can talk on the phone whenever we want. I bet everyone else would love him. He's a really sweet kid to hang out with. I look forward to spending more time with Colby in the future"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

Over the course of the next week Colby & Elias talked on the phone every evening. Colby told Elias during the calls that since meeting him in person Diane had become insanely jealous & had been harassing him every day since. Elias was horrified to learn that Diane would yell at Colby, physically assault him, direct homophobic slurs at him & humiliate him at school in front of everyone. The worst of her abuse came on Saturday when she got a group of delinquents to attack Colby & sexually assault him. Upon learning of this awful assault Elias agreed to allow Colby to move in with him which made Colby extremely happy & grateful. On Sunday Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake went to Adventure Bay Airport to meet Colby. He was due to arrive at 10:00 that morning.

"Colby's going to love it here in Adventure Bay. After everything Diane did to him I think having him live here will make life so much easier" said Angel with an eager smile.

"I can't believe how nasty Diane has been. For a girl who's considered to be Colby's girlfriend she certainly doesn't act like it" said Carlana as she sighed sadly.

"If I ever see Diane in person & catch her hurting Colby she'll get exactly what she deserves. I refuse to allow my friends to get hurt by people like her" said Elias in a blunt voice.

"I bet she's going to be really angry when she finds out Colby's moving here" said Everest.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all. Hopefully Colby breaks up with her. The sooner he does the better" said Jake as everyone continued waiting for Colby. A short time later Colby's plane landed at the airport. After disembarking, getting through airport security & retrieving his luggage Colby went to find Elias. He spotted him with the others near the front of the airport. Colby began crying tears of joy as he walked up to Elias & gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you again in person Elias. I can't possibly thank you enough for being so kind & allowing me to live with you" said Colby in a grateful tone.

"I'm always happy to help out my friends. What luggage did you bring?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"I only brought my clothes & personal belongings. It shouldn't take long to get them sorted" said Colby.

"OK. Let's get you officially moved in" said Elias as everyone left the airport & headed to Elias' mansion. During the drive there Colby decided he'd officially confess his feelings to Elias after getting moved in.

"_I feel excited & nervous at the same time. Getting to express my feelings will feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I just hope Elias accepts me for who I am. I don't want him to think that I'd try & steal Kelly away from him. As long as I speak from the heart I should be able to express myself without feeling bad about it"_ thought Colby as he & the others arrived at Elias' mansion. They all went straight inside & headed to 1 of the spare rooms where they helped Colby put his clothes & personal belongings in place. It took only 10 minutes to get everything sorted.

"Perfect. I feel so much better now that I'm here" said Colby with an excited smile.

"You can stay here for as long as you want dude. You're always welcome here" said Elias in reassurance.

"Thanks. Can I speak to you & Kelly in private? There's something I need to get off my chest" said Colby in a nervous voice.

"Sure. I'll go get Kelly" said Elias as he went to get Kelly. After returning everyone else left the room to give Colby, Elias & Kelly privacy. Colby & Kelly shook hands & introduced themselves to break the ice.

"So what is it you want to talk to us about Colby?" asked Elias with a curious smile.

"Well… I have to make a confession" said Colby as he gulped nervously.

"What is it?" asked Kelly in an uncertain tone.

"You see… The truth is…" stammered Colby as he began to feel anxious.

"Are you OK?" asked Elias in a concerned manner. Tears then started running down Colby's face.

"I'm in love with you Elias. Ever since I 1ST saw you on the big & small screen & heard your voice I've always felt love for you. You're the boy of my dreams. Everything about you is perfect. Your beautiful blonde hair, deep green eyes, warm smile, massive muscles & kind heart are all attractive qualities about you. Thinking about you makes me feel warm inside. I've always been afraid to confess because I was scared that people would ostracize me for it. I'd never make any unwanted advances on you & I'd never try to split you & Kelly up. I respect your relationship with her. Please don't hate me for this" said Colby as tears ran down his face. Elias & Kelly were surprised at Colby's confession. Neither of them had any idea that Colby was sexually attracted to Elias. Despite this they weren't upset. Elias gave Colby a hug to reassure him that everything was OK.

"It's OK Colby. I accept you for who you are. I'll admit I'm surprised by this confession but I'm also genuinely flattered that you feel that way about me. I've never had any boy express themselves to me like this. I'm OK with you being sexually attracted to me even though I've never had any sexual attraction to any other boys. You're so brave for having the courage to confess. No matter what happens you'll always be my friend. I love you Colby" said Elias as he kissed Colby on the forehead & smiled warmly at him.

"I don't have any problems with it either. I feel the exact same way about Elias. I guess we both find him attractive" said Kelly with a smile.

"Thank you guys so much for accepting me. It really means a lot" said Colby in appreciation.

"You're welcome. I'd be happy for us to be friends with benefits. You wouldn't mind if Colby & myself were friends with benefits would you Kelly?" asked Elias.

"I wouldn't mind. I think you 2 would be cute together as friends with benefits. I wouldn't consider it cheating at all. You guys have my permission to be friends with benefits" said Kelly with a nod of acceptance.

"This is officially the best day of my life" said Colby in a happy voice.

"I'm glad you think so" said Elias as he pressed his lips against Colby's. Colby happily returned the kiss as he & Elias held each other close. Kelly smiled watching Colby & Elias lock lips. It didn't make her jealous at all. Something about it actually made her feel even more attracted to Elias. Colby & Elias spent a few minutes passionately locking lips & holding each other close. They then broke apart feeling happy.

"I love you Elias" said Colby in a cheerful tone.

"I love you too Colby" said Elias.

"You guys want to go hang out somewhere?" asked Kelly with a curious smile.

"Can we stay here & hang out? I'm not quite ready to meet all your other friends yet" said Colby as he chuckled nervously.

"That's fine with me. How about we go watch a movie?" asked Elias.

"OK. Let's do it" said Kelly as Colby, Elias & herself headed to the lounge. They decided to watch The Emperor's New Groove. It made them laugh as each scene played out to comedy perfection. Once the movie was done they made themselves some sandwiches for lunch which they happily ate before going out to the backyard. They spent the whole afternoon in the amusement park having a great time with all the attractions. Colby couldn't have been happier spending time with Elias & Kelly. As night time approached Elias prepared to head back to Jake's cabin to finish off weekend respite.

"It's been a great day. I need to get back to Jake's place for the last bit of weekend respite" said Elias as he headed for the front door.

"Can I join you Elias? I'd feel a lot more comfortable & safe with you" said Colby in an uncertain manner.

"That's fine with me. Let's go" said Elias with a smile.

"See you guys tomorrow" said Kelly as Colby & Elias headed to Jake's cabin. They arrived just as dinner was being served.

"You guys are just in time for dinner" said Angel as she licked her lips.

"What are we having?" asked Colby in curiosity.

"We made some Lasagna. I hope you like it" said Carlana as she served up dinner.

"That sounds delicious" said Elias in an eager voice.

"I agree. Lasagna's always tasty" said Everest as her stomach rumbled.

"Let's eat" said Jake as everyone ate dinner. It was a delicious meal they all enjoyed. Once dinner was done & the dishes sorted everyone decided to watch some TV. A few hours later they decided to head to bed. Colby was given a spare mattress, blanket & pillow to sleep on. He placed it in Elias' room by the foot of the bed. After bathing/showering Colby & Elias got into their pajamas, shared a goodnight kiss & got in their respective beds.

"Goodnight Elias. Sleep well" said Colby with a smile.

"You too Colby." said Elias as he settled down to sleep.

"_Today couldn't have gone any better for me. Not only am I away from Diane I also have a new home with the boy of my dreams. I know I'm going to love living here. Today was the start of a new life for me. I eagerly look forward to spending more time with Elias, Kelly & all their friends. Adventure Bay's going to be a place I'll always feel happy & safe in"_ thought Colby as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Out

Elias woke up on Monday morning feeling excited. He couldn't wait to get to school & introduce Colby to all his other friends.

"_Everyone's going to love Colby. It's going to be a great day at school introducing him to everyone. It'll really help him fit in here. Whatever happens I'll be there to help & support Colby with any problems he might have"_ thought Elias as he got out of bed & got dressed. Colby soon woke up & got dressed himself.

"Good morning Elias. Did you sleep well last night?" asked Colby with a smile.

"I sure did. How did you sleep?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I slept really well" said Colby in a satisfied tone.

"Excellent. Let's go eat breakfast" said Elias as Colby & himself went to eat. They had some porridge which they both enjoyed eating. Just as they finished everyone else got up & came to make themselves breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" said Angel as she smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning. I really look forward to school today. I can't wait to get there" said Colby in an eager manner.

"That's great to hear. I have a feeling you'll enjoy your day" said Carlana with a warm smile.

"I agree. Getting to introduce him to the others will be super exciting" said Elias as he nodded in agreement.

"I don't doubt that. The other kids will love meeting Colby" said Everest in confidence.

"I'm sure they will. Before we head out let's get breakfast sorted" said Jake as he & the others made themselves breakfast. Once everyone was done eating Angel, Colby, Elias & Jake headed out to Jake's car & began the drive to school. Colby was feeling excited & nervous at the same time. He wasn't sure who he'd meet.

"_I'm already starting to get butterflies in my stomach. I guess the excitement & nerves have built up a bit. I'm sure I'll be fine though. With Elias by my side I'll be able to get through the day with his support"_ thought Colby as the car pulled up out the front of Adventure Bay Elementary. As usual Elias signed autographs & took selfies with everyone.

"Is that normal for you?" asked Colby in an uncertain voice.

"Yes. It's nice being able to interact with fans" said Elias with an excited smile.

"I see. There's no denying you're quite popular" said Colby as he chuckled.

"You know it" said Elias as Angel, Colby & himself went inside. They went to the reception where Colby was given his timetable, locker code & map of the school. To his delight Colby's locker was next to Elias'. Angel, Colby & Elias then went to their lockers to get what they needed for 1ST period.

"This school looks nice. I bet it's a lot nicer than my old school" said Colby in a hopeful tone.

"What was it like back in Los Angeles?" asked Elias as he got his stuff from his locker.

"It was basically clique central. Every stereotype you've ever heard of is present there. I hope it's not like that here" said Colby with a sigh.

"Don't worry it's not. You'll fit right in" said Elias in a reassuring manner. Angel, Colby & Elias then headed to class. They had Homeroom with Miss Spearwood. Upon arriving & entering the class all the students except Colby took their seat. Colby stood by Elias' desk unsure of where he was supposed to sit.

"This class sure is crowded" said Colby as he looked around the room.

"Most of the classes are like that" said Elias as Miss Spearwood addressed the class.

"Good morning students. Today we have a new student joining our class. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you all a bit about himself" said Miss Spearwood with a smile. Colby took a deep breath & walked to the front of the class.

"Hello. My name is Colby Xanderson. I'm 10 years old & originally from Los Angeles. I moved here because of personal issues back in LA. I hope to get to know you all well & be your friend" said Colby as he smiled nervously.

"Thanks for sharing that with us Colby. For today you can sit next to my desk. I'll try & see if I can find another spot for you to sit in future lessons. Anyways let's begin today's lesson. I'm going to write a series of quotes on the board & I'd like for you to all copy them down. The catch is that the quotes are missing the correct punctuation which you must fill in. Good luck" said Miss Spearwood as she began writing on the board. The students copied down what she wrote making sure to put in the correct punctuation.

"_So far this day is turning out OK. I feel confident that every lesson will be fine. Having Elias in all my classes would be awesome. It'd make me happy to have such an attractive & sweet boy with me all through the day"_ thought Colby as he got on with his work. 1ST period went by as it usually would with nothing eventful happening. Once the bell rang signalling the beginning of 2ND period the students headed to their lockers to get what they needed before heading to class.

"So far I really like it here. This is a really nice school" said Colby in cheerfulness.

"I'm glad you feel that way. You're going to enjoy coming here" said Elias with a reassuring smile.

"The best part about being here is that I don't have to worry about Diane harassing me. The further away I am from her the better" said Colby.

"If she dares to come near you she'll be sorry" said Elias as Colby & himself headed to class. 2ND period came & went with Colby adjusting well to his new school. At recess Colby & Elias met up with Kelly in the playground.

"This playground looks awesome. I like how big it is" said Colby with an excited grin.

"I'm glad you like it. What do you feel like doing?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I say we play tetherball. Let's go" said Kelly as Colby, Elias & herself went over to the tetherball pole. The 3 of them hit the ball around the pole in both directions. Katie & Ryder walked over to them as they played.

"Hey guys. How are you?" asked Katie with a smile.

"I'm doing great. You 2 must be friends of Elias & Kelly correct?" asked Colby.

"Yes. Katie & Ryder are our names. Nice to meet you" said Ryder as Katie & he extended their hands.

"Colby Xanderson. Nice to meet you both" said Colby as he shook Katie & Ryder's hands.

"Welcome to Adventure Bay Colby. You're going to love it here" said Katie in an enthusiastic tone.

"I'm sure I will. You guys want to join us?" asked Colby in a polite manner.

"OK. Let's play" said Ryder as Katie & himself joined Colby, Elias & Kelly in playing tetherball. They continued playing until the bell rang signalling the beginning of 3RD period upon which the students went to get what they needed for class from their lockers.

"Katie & Ryder are really nice kids. I think they'll be great friends to me" said Colby in excitement.

"Ryder's my best friend. There's no doubt in my mind he'll like you too" said Elias as he grinned.

"Nice. I'm thinking of coming out at lunch. You wouldn't mind would you?" asked Colby.

"No not at all. It's your choice to express yourself. I'll be with you to support you in whatever you choose" said Elias in an encouraging voice.

"Thanks. I look forward to it" said Colby in a proud tone.

"Excellent" said Elias as Colby & himself got their stuff from their lockers & headed to class. Just like the 1ST 2 periods Colby adjusted well to the classes he had for 3RD & 4TH period. He got on with his work while simultaneously thinking about his plan to come out to everyone at lunch.

"_I feel super confident about expressing how I feel. I always used to be so afraid of how other people would react but thanks to Elias' support I'm not afraid anymore. Coming out will be a super proud moment for me. I hope nobody treats me badly for it. That's the last thing I need"_ thought Colby as he did his work. Lunchtime soon arrived to which the students headed to the cafeteria to grab their meals & sit down to eat. Colby decided he'd wait until he was done eating before coming out. He sat with Elias & all his other friends where he introduced himself to Ace, Carlos, Danny & lastly Mayabella.

"It's nice to meet you Colby. Elias has told us quite a bit about you" said Ace with a chuckle.

"I'm sure he has. Being here right now with you all is truly wonderful. It makes me happy being with such a great group of people" said Colby in a happy manner.

"That's great to hear" said Carlos as he smiled.

"I actually think the kids here are much better than those in Los Angeles. I don't see any stereotyped cliques around at all" said Colby in relief.

"It's a good thing this school isn't like that. Adventure Bay is a diverse place filled with many different people" said Danny.

"Looking at all you guys I can see the unique qualities in you that make you special. This group is special in its own way" said Colby in a proud voice.

"I agree. It's nice to be able to spend time with other people who have their own fantastic qualities. I wouldn't say any of us is truly the same as each other & that's how I like it" said Mayabella as everyone continued eating. Once Colby finished his lunch he stood up & got on top of the table to address everyone. At 1ST the others were confused by this.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" asked Colby as everyone turned to look at him. Nobody knew what was going on.

"I have a confession to make. For those of you who don't know me yet my name is Colby Xanderson. I'm 10 years old & originally from Los Angeles. I'm proud to announce that I'm bisexual. I think both boys & girls are attractive. I'm attracted to Elias Vincent. The 2 of us are friends with benefits. Elias can you join me up here please?" asked Colby with a confident grin. Elias got up on the table as everyone continued watching.

"Elias you're the boy of my dreams. Whenever I think about you it warms my heart. You're beautiful both inside & out. Until now I was always afraid to publicly admit it but thanks to you I no longer feel ashamed. I love you Elias" said Colby in an excited tone.

"I love you too Colby" said Elias as Colby & himself kissed. The entire cafeteria applauded Colby for having the courage to publicly come out. After Colby & Elias finished kissing Elias addressed the cafeteria.

"I just want to make sure nobody's confused about this. Kelly's still my girlfriend. We haven't broken up. She'll always be my soul mate. My relationship with Colby is different to the 1 I have with Kelly. He's my friend but unlike other friends we get to do things together that most friends wouldn't like kissing, cuddling & stuff like that. I hope that clears up any confusion about this. Thanks for listening" said Elias as Colby & himself got down from the table. Colby felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders by coming out. The remainder of the school day came & went with Colby adjusting well to his last class. It was a great 1ST day at Adventure Bay Elementary for him. After school finished for the day Angel, Colby, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. After they arrived Colby introduced himself to the pups & told them he was bisexual. The pups were amazed at Colby's courage.

"I have to say you're a very brave kid Colby. Admitting your feelings in public can be quite a challenge" said Chase with a proud smile.

"Thanks. I used to be afraid to admit it but now I don't feel afraid anymore" said Colby as he grinned.

"That's good to know. I think it is cute how you feel about Elias" said Marshall with a chuckle.

"You said it Marshall. I'm glad to have Colby as a friend with benefits" said Elias in an enthusiastic manner.

"You 2 make a cute pair of friends" said Rocky as he nodded in agreement.

"Something about the relationship between them actually makes me feel more attracted to Elias. I can tell that Colby's going to be a great guy to have around" said Kelly in excitement.

"I think I'm about to cry happy tears. That's how beautiful this is" said Rubble as he began to tear up.

"Anyways what do you guys feel like doing?" asked Ryder in a curious voice.

"We could stay here & watch TV. That sounds fun" said Skye with an eager grin.

"I'm down for that. Let's do it" said Zuma as everyone went inside. They sat by the TV & flicked through the channels looking for something good to watch. Throughout the afternoon Colby & Kelly snuggled up to Elias who gladly let them do so. He felt happy having them beside him. A few hours later it was time to head home. Angel, Colby, Elias & Kelly headed home & arrived just as dinner was being served.

"We're home. How was your day?" asked Angel.

"It was good. Did you have a good day Colby?" asked Ella with a warm smile.

"I sure did. I publicly came out as bisexual. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders" said Colby in a proud tone.

"Good on you. You're very brave" said Ethan in an encouraging manner.

"There's no doubt in my mind that Colby's going to have a great life here in Adventure Bay" said Elias in confidence.

"I'd say his life here is off to a fantastic start" said Harry with a nod of agreement.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Kelly.

"We're having chicken noodle soup" said Susie.

"That sounds delicious. Let's eat" said Terry as everyone ate dinner. They all greatly enjoyed the taste & warmth of the soup. Once dinner was done everyone went off to do their own thing. Colby, Elias & Kelly went to Colby's room where they all snuggled up on the bed.

"This feels nice. Having you here with me will always make me happy" said Colby in a cheerful voice.

"A handsome fellow like you deserves all the affection & love possible. Together we'll be inseparable" said Elias in a reassuring tone.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in Adventure Bay. In addition to having a loving boyfriend his relationship with his friend with benefits makes me even more attracted to him. I look forward to all the time we get to spend together" said Kelly as Colby, Elias & herself cuddled on the bed. Elias happily kissed both Colby & Kelly which they were both delighted by. Soon it was time for bed. Everyone bathed/showered before getting into their pajamas & getting in bed. As Colby lay awake he thought about how great the day had been for him.

"_Today couldn't have gone better for me. Now that I've come out I no longer have to feel afraid or ashamed to express my feelings. Seeing the positive reaction from everyone made it all better. I'm not sure if I'll find a new girlfriend here but if I do I'll make sure to love her as much as I love Elias. Living here in Adventure Bay will be a dream come true"_ thought Colby as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Pups In Love

Word quickly spread through Adventure Bay regarding Colby publicly coming out over the next 2 days. By Wednesday almost everyone in town knew. The reaction was positive which made Colby feel accepted & welcome in the community. It was a relief knowing he didn't have to feel bad about expressing his feelings. The school day was ordinary with nothing major happening. After school Angel, Colby, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout & got together with Ryder & the pups. They then went down to Mr Porter's restaurant to get something to eat. When Edmund saw them he smiled. He'd been hoping to talk to Colby & Elias himself about his feelings.

"_This is the perfect opportunity for me to get advice on how I can tell Scrap that I love him. With Colby's decision to come out & the positive reaction to it I feel confident that this'll work out well. Let's hope nothing goes wrong"_ thought Edmund as he walked over to everyone.

"Hello. Good to see you all. Hopefully you've been having a good day. Colby can I talk to you & Elias in private?" asked Edmund in a curious voice.

"Sure thing" said Colby as he, Edmund & Elias went somewhere out of hearing range from the others.

"What do you wish to talk about Edmund?" asked Elias with a smile.

"Well… You see…" stammered Edmund as he gulped nervously.

"Are you OK?" asked Colby in a concerned tone.

"I'm in love with Scrap. Ever since I 1ST saw him I've been dreaming of being his boyfriend but I don't know if he'd reciprocate my feelings. What do I do?" asked Edmund in an uncertain manner.

"Perhaps we could get you 2 together & allow you to tell him how you feel. I'm sure you'll feel less nervous if you be honest with him" said Colby in reassurance.

"Shall we call him over?" asked Elias.

"I guess so. It's worth a try" said Edmund with a nod of confirmation. Elias called Mayabella & asked her & Scrap to come to Mr Porter's restaurant over an important matter. A short time later Mayabella & Scrap arrived.

"We're here. What's this important matter about?" asked Mayabella in a confused voice.

"There's something I wish to tell Scrap. It's something that's been on my mind a lot lately" said Edmund in a nervous tone.

"What is it?" asked Scrap in a curious manner.

"I… Well…" stammered Edmund as he began tearing up.

"Is something wrong?" asked Scrap in concern.

"I love you Scrap. I think you're the most attractive & handsome pup in Adventure Bay. I've wanted to tell you this for quite some time but I didn't know if you'd feel the same way. I hope you're not mad at me for this" said Edmund as tears ran down his face. Scrap was surprised by Edmund's confession as were several others. After the revelation started to sink in Scrap walked up to Edmund & nuzzled him.

"I love you too Edmund. I've also wanted to tell you this but I also had uncertainties about whether or not you felt the same way. Now that we've confessed I'm glad to know we're in love with each other. I want to spend all the time I have with you" said Scrap in a cheerful voice.

"You've just made me the happiest wolf pup in Adventure Bay" said Edmund as he smiled happily.

"Give me a kiss my handsome wolf" said Scrap as Edmund & himself kissed. Everyone smiled at the heart warming moment. Some of them even started crying happy tears.

"That's so cute. Those 2 will be a great couple" said Alex in a proud tone.

"I can tell they're going to have lots of fun spending time together" said Mayabella with a smile. Everyone then got something to eat with Edmund & Scrap sharing their food as did Colby, Elias & Kelly. Once everyone had finished eating they went to the park to play. It was a great afternoon for them all filled with excitement & fun. After a few hours everyone headed home for the evening. Alex & Edmund returned home where they ate dinner before going to watch TV. A short time later they got ready for bed. After having a bath/shower Alex got into his pajamas & got in bed with Edmund lying at the foot of it.

"Goodnight Edmund" said Alex with a warm smile.

"Goodnight Alex" said Edmund as Alex & he settled down to sleep.

"_Today was officially the best day of my life. I finally confessed my feelings to Scrap. Now he's my boyfriend & I couldn't be happier. Thanks to Colby & Elias I finally got together with the pup of my dreams. I look forward to all the time I get to spend with Scrap. He'll always be the love of my life"_ thought Edmund as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Dumping Diane

Over the next few days Edmund & Scrap's new relationship was learnt by everyone else in Adventure Bay. It was a positive reception just like how everyone reacted to Colby & Elias' relationship as friendbaes. By Friday everyone knew that Edmund & Scrap were a couple. Friday was a normal day with nothing major happening up until the afternoon. The school day came & went with the students getting on with their assignments & spending recess & lunch together. After school as usual Angel, Colby, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups. It seemed to be another ordinary afternoon but it wasn't. Diane had flown to Adventure Bay from Los Angeles that day. Her plane arrived at 3:00 just as school had let out. She was in Adventure Bay to confront Colby over him leaving to move in with Elias. Ever since she found out about this she'd been angry feeling that Colby had deserted her. After getting through airport security Diane headed out to find Colby to sort out the "unfinished business" they had.

"If Colby seriously thinks that he can leave me behind & not expect me to come look for him he's wrong. That cheating bastard is going to pay for eloping to his butt buddy's house. He's going to regret being an unfaithful asshole to me" said Diane as she growled angrily. She used an app on her phone to pinpoint Colby's location & headed straight to the Lookout to confront him. As she approached the Lookout she saw Colby with the others.

"There he is. Time to punish him for his bad behavior" said Diane as she stormed towards Colby & his friends. None of them even noticed her until she spoke up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr Cheat. Did you really think you could just leave me behind? I've got unfinished business with you" said Diane with an angry glare.

"There is no unfinished business Diane. I moved here because you subjected me to physical, psychological & sexual abuse back in Los Angeles. I didn't feel safe there because of you. After everything you did I'm better off without you" said Colby in a disgusted voice.

"It's not my fault that you're a cheating dick sucking faggot whore. You always have to try & make it look like I'm in the wrong & I'm tired of it" said Diane in a furious tone.

"Stop playing the victim you nasty little brat. You don't deserve Colby as a boyfriend. He deserves better than an abusive jealous narcissist like you" said Elias as he scowled in anger.

"That's rich coming from you. Colby probably sucks your dick every day. I hope it makes you happy knowing you've caused trouble in our relationship" said Diane with a growl.

"You ruined the relationship yourself. Stop blaming everyone else for your mistakes. You're wasting your time here" said Kelly.

"This doesn't involve you bimbo. F*ck off" said Diane as she flipped the bird at Kelly.

"Get out of here Diane. You're not welcome here" said Ryder in a blunt manner.

"You're coming with me Colby" said Diane as she went to grab Colby. Colby pushed her back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" yelled Colby at the top of his lungs.

"OK THAT'S IT. YOU ASKED FOR THIS" yelled Diane as she went to punch Colby. Elias grabbed her & punched her in the face before throwing her down to the ground.

"If you don't get out of here right now you're going to get hurt" said Elias with a harsh glare.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" yelled Diane as she tried to attack Elias. Elias punched & kicked her knocking her down again. Diane repeatedly kept trying to attack only for her to get beaten. After being punched & kicked relentlessly she was thrown down. Diane burst into tears trying to play the victim.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GO TO JAIL FOR ASSAULTING ME. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A GIRL" yelled Diane as tears ran down her face.

"Stop playing the victim. Using the gender card won't work either. We're no longer boyfriend & girlfriend. I never want to see you again. Leave Adventure Bay & never come back" said Colby in sternness.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me. If you ever step foot in Los Angeles again I'll make you suffer. You're going to regret this" said Diane as she got up & left humiliated & hurt. She ended up going back to the airport to fly home to Los Angeles.

"Good riddance to her. That brat got exactly what she deserved" said Colby in a satisfied voice.

"You said it. Hopefully she never bothers you again" said Elias with a nod of agreement.

"So what do you guys feel like doing?" asked Kelly in a curious tone.

"Let's watch TV. I think it is best we chill out after that craziness" said Ryder as everyone went inside. They spent the next few hours watching TV together. As sunset approached everyone headed home. Angel, Colby & Elias headed to Jake's cabin for weekend respite as usual.

"Hey guys. How are you?" asked Angel as she, Colby & Elias arrived at the cabin.

"We've been doing well. How was your week?" asked Carlana with a curious smile.

"It was eventful. I came out of the closet, helped Edmund & Scrap get together as a couple & officially broke up with Diane" said Colby in a proud manner.

"Diane actually had the nerve to come to Adventure Bay today & try to take Colby back. It didn't work & she got exactly what she deserved" said Elias as he smirked in satisfaction.

"It's good to know you broke up with her Colby" said Everest.

"Indeed. Let's get dinner sorted out" said Jake as everyone went to make dinner. They ended up having chicken noodle soup which had a great taste that satisfied their hunger. After dinner was eaten & the dishes sorted everyone snuggled up together on the couch to watch TV. A few hours later they got ready for bed. After bathing/showering Colby & Elias put their pajamas on & got into their beds.

"I'm glad Diane's no longer involved with me. I don't need her" said Colby in relief.

"I'm sure you'll find another girl who'll love you better than she ever could" said Elias in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks. Until then I'm happy to have you as a friendbae. Goodnight Elias" said Colby with a smile.

"Goodnight Colby. Sweet dreams" said Elias as Colby & himself settled down for the evening.

"_I feel liberated now that Diane's out of my life. She can sulk about it all she wants but I'm never getting back together with her. I'm happy here in Adventure Bay. I look forward to a great life surrounded by family & friends who accept & love me for who I am"_ thought Colby as he fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
